In recent years demand for cellular network bandwidth has steadily increased. Increases in cellular network bandwidth demand are predicted to continue, for instance in accordance with capabilities of LTE and/or LTE advanced networks that offer significantly higher data transmission rates. Within the radio frequency spectrum typically reserved for cellular network communications, ensuring that there is sufficient bandwidth to enable efficient and reliable communications across these wireless communications networks, for instance sufficient for transporting video, continues to be challenging. For instance, the rapid adoption of smart phones that are capable of generating and displaying video may place additional demands on these wireless communication networks.